


Tenderness.

by princess_christa



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_christa/pseuds/princess_christa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayato is a very private individual, but with the right person he's able to show aspects of his personality you wouldn't guess existed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenderness.

He is so much taller than you now. Seeing him walk ahead of you really makes you realize the difference in your build, his shoulders are now more broad, the steps he takes bigger. When he stops in front of the door you can see how much wider his chest has become and when he reaches out to unlock it you can also notice that his hands are those of a man. He is no longer fourteen.

Tatara had provided you each with your own room, but he didn't really care whether or not you chose to share one, so you always preferred to stay with Ayato, rather than sleep by yourself every night. You had been in and out of that room quite a number of times, you had had a lot of fights in there, as well as a generous amount of make-ups. None of you could stay mad at the other for long so you either kept going back or he would come after you and take you by the hand. 

It had taken months for you to get to know each other and even more so until you slowly but surely started opening up. Small gestures every day, along with long talks at night helped build up trust and after a while it became easier for him to talk about his nightmares whenever he woke up screaming. Things had their own flow between you two and by the time you turned seventeen you knew that whatever happened you could rely on him and he could rely on you. He was your equal just as you were his.

"I wish we could just stay here and sleep, I am tired", you start saying as soon as you step foot inside the room, "Don't wanna go outside", you pout as you close the door behind you.

"It will probably be easy if we go together, so we'll be back soon. I'm tired too, so let's use this time to save up energy", he sighs, turning around only to see you leaning on the door sulking.

"You're hopeless", he laughs and makes his way towards you.

He turns you around and lifts you up against the door, his hand wandering under your shirt. You laugh as you lock your legs around him and move in to bite his earlobe, sending chills down his spine. With you blocking his view, he clumsily moves to where the bed is and throws you on it in a way that makes it seem as if he wished you'd landed on the floor.

"I'm not a sack of potatoes you asshole", you shout, poking your tongue out at him and giving him a good kick.

"Shut up", he says under his breath and moves on top of you.

You pull his shirt and take his bottom lip between your teeth, while he hurriedly takes of your tights. You can feel his pulse going up, a hint that he's getting excited, but you're still worn out and decide to break off of him for a second before going in for a deep kiss, your breaths even and calm, hoping that he will get the message. Thankfully he does and when he takes off your shirt it's with gentle moves, causing you to shiver. 

It's surprising how fast his pace can change. The hands that made you feel so safe were slowly traveling over your body, like an adventurer cautiously exploring unknown land. Although Ayato had already mapped your body countless times he always managed to cherish you as if he'd never get the change to touch you again. Barely touching your face, like he's afraid he might break you, he takes your hair out of your eyes and leans in to plant small kisses on your neck. The kisses slowly move from your collarbones to the side of your breasts and then to the lower part of your abdomen. He pulls down your skirt slowly and takes off your underpants, sucking the inside of your thighs before getting to your lower lips. You inhale sharply and run your fingers through his hair, letting out soft moans as his tongue moves around your clit in circles. He must have realized you were close to reaching climax, your back was arched and you had a firm grip on his hair, for he nibbles his way back on top of you.

You use this as an opportunity to catch your breath and take his cock in your hand, toying with his tip and biting your lip when you catch his eye. You rub yourself against him and think it's amusing, the fact that he's still trying to contain himself.

"You're no fun", you giggle before kissing him.

You take his bottom lip between yours, gently tugging on it before opening your mouth so that your tongue meets his. He gets deeper and deeper into it, biting your tongue lightly so as not to hurt you, but it's enough to get you going. He pulls back and takes a moment to look into your eyes before entering you. Putting his hand behind your neck he lifts up your head and brings your foreheads together. He doesn't move too fast, leaning his hips against yours you glide along each other. Low moans, panting and sharp breathing fill the room, as Ayato tries expressing his feelings towards you with his body, since he's not that good with words. He's tender, his every move precise and caring, at that moment you are the most precious thing to him, the only person he can trust. He wants to treasure you and never let you go. He thrusts forward when he cums, maybe harder than intended, but that doesn't bother you. 

Embracing one another you lie on the bed, in a somewhat forced position, since it's pretty small, you look at him and smile, resting your head on his chest.

"So much for saving up energy", he sighs and plants a kiss on your fingers.

"You know, you were very sweet just now, please do that more often", you say teasingly.

"Shut up you idiot", he turns his face away from you but still, you know he's smiling.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very late birthday present for my babe Sabrina! I hope you like it!


End file.
